Old Times
by Jayniebop
Summary: This is set in the times of the marauders, there'll be pranks, romance and loads more in my story so please read. It may move to a higher rating later on.


I posted this story originally a few months ago, but now I've changed some stuff on it like the characters names and I've also added more to the story in general. 

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, all characters you recognise don't belong to me, the ones you don't recognise do belong to me. **

**So on with the story;**

Introductions 

Lily Evans looked around trying to find her friends. She was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express and they were still nowhere to be seen.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Lily was getting ready to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was a pretty girl and had gorgeous red hair and bright green eyes. Although she was well-liked and quite popular in school she was not considered as one of most popular.

The Marauders, however were the most popular group in school, they always had been. The Marauders were, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were known as the most notorious pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen in its thousand-year history. All of them were good looking, apart from Peter who didn't seem to be anything like his friends. Sirius had dark hair, which was short and he had grey/black eyes, which people loved. James also had dark hair but his stuck out at odd angles and would never lie flat he had blue eyes and wore glasses. He and Sirius were best friends had had been since they were 5, they were inseparable and wouldn't go anywhere without each other. Remus had a sandy coloured hair and although he wasn't as close to James as Sirius was he was still a great friends of his. Peter was short and fat and had rather rat like qualities to his face and he had blond hair, not many people paid attention to him, he was just classed as 'that fat kid who hangs around with the marauders'. The other three were known as womanisers as they were with a different girl every week or even a shorter period of time. Peter hardly ever talked to girls, so there was a big difference.

Lily walked onto the train deciding that her friends must already be on board. She went searching for her two best friends Delta and Victoria, and surely enough she found them. Delta was a very pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was also known as the shy one of her friends. Victoria was also pretty and had brown hair and brown eyes; she was the loud one along with Lily. The girls had known each other since they had first started Hogwarts. They became friends instantly as none of them knew about magic before they came to school, as they were all muggles, so they decided to stick together and help each other out. 

"Delta, Victoria I've been looking all over for you." Lily said before hugging her friends.

"Sorry Lily, we wanted to get a compartment so we wouldn't have to share with anyone." Victoria answered before going back to her seat. As Delta sat down she said

"Have any of you seen the Marauders this year? They are looking better than ever." Delta had liked Sirius since fist year. Lily looked at her

"Why do you even want to go out with him, I mean he's been out with half of the girls in school…" Victoria interrupted her,

"It's over a half, it's more like three quarters or two thirds or six eighths, " She stated, Lily nodded in agreement.

"Ok I get the point, but are you saying that you would turn down any of the Marauders, with the exception of Peter of course?" Delta didn't really care what her friends thought; she had always liked Sirius ever since she saw him on the first day of school so it didn't bother Delta what her friends thought of him. "Any way Lily I thought you liked James, remember?" she added smiling.

Lily was about to reply when 3 boys came running into their compartment laughing. It was the Marauders, minus Peter.

"That was great! Did you see his face?" James said to his friends when he was interrupted by a voice. The Marauders looked around, Lily and Victoria now knew what Delta had meant. The Marauders had always looked good but now they looked even better than ever (they must have been working out) lily thought to herself.

"Hello beautiful ladies." Sirius said smoothly. Delta looked like a love struck teenager Lily and Victoria had to stifle their laughs. The marauders came and sat next to the girls.

"So what did you do to some poor person this time?" Lily asked.

"Oh that, we were just having some fun with our darling Severus." Sirius replied with an evil grin

"Speaking of we better go and see how the tentacles are growing." James added while getting up from his seat. Noticing the badge on Lily's robes he said, "It looks like we'll be working together this year."

"Huh!" She added rather dumbly.

"I'm the new head boy." He said proudly while walking towards the door "Congratulations Lily." James said while walking into the corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

"Well done Lily" Both Remus and Sirius said at the same time. "Remember to go easy on us this year Lil." Sirius added with a look of mischief on is face.

"I don't even want to know what you're planning to do." She said simply. He grinned.

"Bye Sirius" Delta said with a smile. Sirius smiled back

"Bye Delta" Then both himself and Remus left  

"I wonder what they did to Snape this time?" Victoria asked remembering some of the other pranks they had pulled on him and his Slytherin friends. Lily looked at her

"I don't want to know. I hope they don't do anything bad this year, I don't want to be the one who has to deal with them." She said while looking at Victoria and Delta.               

The upcoming chapters should be longer then this one, so keep reading and review please. J  


End file.
